El último día de Draco Malfoy
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: [Respuesta al reto de Egresados] Draco se levantó esa mañana pensando en lo rapido que habían pasado los ultimos siete años de su vida. Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa... porque él sabía lo que le esperaba...


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**El Último Día de Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy se levantó esa mañana, después de horas de insomnio, de darse vuelta tras vuelta sobre su cama, después de estar extrañamente nervioso toda la noche.

El día acompañaba, un cielo gris, completamente tapado con nubes cargadas de lluvia. Una fría brisa movía las copas de los árboles, y hacía que el susurro de las hojas fuera permanente.

Todo había pasado tan rápido…

Siete años de su vida, los mejores, tantas discusiones a mitad de pasillo, descuento de puntos a los gryffindors, abuso de poder, insultos, sarcasmos, admiradoras… Siete años repletos de distintas situaciones que nunca había valorado, y ahora que llegaban a su fin, que extrañaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Calzó sus pantuflas verdes de cabello de unicornio, suaves y mullidas como siempre. Caminó con su vaivén de hombros, tan característico en él, directo hacia el baño; comenzó su rutina de cada día, ducharse con agua prácticamente congelada, no importaba si fuese invierno o primavera, el agua helada hasta el tope. Lavó su rubio cabello, con sus productos de marca que hacían que cada día reluciera más.

Eligió su uniforme, limpio y estirado, como cada mañana. El último de sus uniformes, el último que vestiría. Finalmente comenzó con la tarea de peinarse el cabello hasta dejarlo pulcramente ordenado hacia atrás.

Salió del baño, echó una mirada al cuarto, Crabbe y Goyle roncaban sonoramente, con las bocas muy abiertas y con todas las frazadas desordenadas. Zabini tenía medio cuerpo colgando por el lado derecho de la cama, mientras que Nott dormía tranquilamente dándole la espalda.

Una ceja se alzó sobre su gris ojo. Había algunas cosas que no extrañaría tanto. Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini eran un trío de idiotas buenos para nada. Nott era el más inteligente de los Slytherin de séptimo, en casi todas las materias lograba superar a Malfoy, y por algún extraño motivo, Malfoy lo miraba como a un igual.

Salió de la habitación, dando paso a su tan cómoda sala común, los muebles majestuosos, sofisticados, en sus tonos preferidos, verde y plateado en todo su esplendor.

La contempló por varios segundos, tal vez minutos, intentando grabarse hasta el último de los detalles.

Finalmente una sensación de vacío comenzaba a llenarlo, pero lo acreditó a que la noche anterior no había cenado y en ese momento moría de hambre.

Un último vistazo a la sala, y salió.

Caminaba por los pasillos intentando encontrar detalles que tal vez nunca había visto, mirando en los rincones, observando cada armadura, cada antorcha a su paso.

¿Lo extrañaría?

La respuesta llegó con un sabor amargo a su garganta.

Llegó al Hall, esperando no ver a nadie, tomando en cuenta que recién había amanecido y que la noche anterior todos se habían acostado tarde en sus "despedidas", pero una chica de pie en el centro del Hall llamó su atención.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

Ella, la objeto de sus burlas, insultos y descalificativos. Ella, que provocaba enfrentamientos entre Potter, Weasley y él. Ella, que siempre lo superaba en todas las materias. Ella, que lograba fastidiarlo con su hiperactiva participación en clases, y sus manos alzadas cada tres segundos.

Ella. Hermione Granger.

El eco de sus pasos en el piso de mármol hizo que la castaña se volteara.

Malfoy que tenía el insulto en la punta de la lengua se quedo quieto en un segundo. Lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de la chica y tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

El silencio lo lleno todo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres? – sollozó Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Te he dicho algo? – preguntó a la defensiva

-¡Te has quedado ahí mirándome!

-Tu también a mi, y no he dicho nada – exclamó divertido con la situación, aunque su voz fuera indiferente.

-No estoy de ánimos para tus ofensas

-¿He hecho algo que no recuerdo? – Preguntó extrañado – repito, Granger, no he dicho nada.

De pronto Hermione estallo en llanto otra vez y Malfoy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de incomprensión.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – preguntó el chico observándola como si de un extra terrestre se tratara.

-¿Te importa? – espetó la chica molesta.

-Claro que no… es que soy curioso – respondió como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.

-Estúpido… - murmuró Hermione exasperada.

-No preguntes cosas que no quieras oír, y no me llames así. – respondió un tanto molesto, pero había decidido no insultarla, no hoy, no en su último día.

-¿Qué te está haciendo? – gritó Harry desde la cima de la escalera. – ¡Maldito Hurón! – exclamó Ron y Draco miró hacia atrás dudando por un segundo si se refería a él como "hurón".

-¡Hermione¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron, junto a Harry.

La chica se volteó al escuchar las voces de sus amigos. Ambos al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y a ella desecha en lágrimas, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron al rubio.

Malfoy que se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar cuando vieran a la chica, saco rápidamente su varita para defenderse.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – gritó Harry con la voz cargada de rabia. Malfoy alzó una ceja desafiante. ¿Por qué daban por hecho que él había hecho algo¿Eran tan estúpidos que no podían entender que la sangre sucia estaba triste porque era su último día en el colegio? Hasta él, que no era su amigo ni nada parecido, podía darse cuenta.

-Harry… - logró decir Hermione entre sollozos e hipidos.

-¡_Desmaius_! – exclamó el moreno sin darle tiempo a su amiga.

-¡_Impedimenta_! – murmuró Draco y el hechizo se desvaneció antes de llegar a él.

-¡_Petrificus_…! – comenzó Ron, pero un nuevo hechizo de Draco lo detuvo.

-¡Harry, Ron…! – volvió a sollozar Hermione, que ya comenzaba a enojarse.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – murmuraron los dos chicos y la varita de Malfoy voló por los aires, y en ese mismo momento por un pasillo apareció la Profesora McGonagall.

-¡Señor Potter¡Señor Weasley¡Señor Malfoy¡Señorita Granger¿Metiéndose en problemas en día de termino de su año? – al pronunciar eso, el llanto de Hermione volvió a resonar en el Hall.

-¡Profesora McGonagall¡Malfoy ha estado molestando a Hermione! – agregó Ron en su defensa.

La Profesora lanzó una mirada severa a todos los presentes y se detuvo en Draco.

-Eso no es cierto… - murmuró el chico con tono indiferente.

-¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto la mujer dirigiéndose a Hermione. La chica que volvía a llorar desconsoladamente solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Ron y Harry abrieron la boca, completamente sorprendidos

-Todos, acompáñenme a mi despacho – dijo la profesora dándose la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia su despacho agregó – usted también señor Malfoy.

El rubio que en ese momento había abierto la boca para hacer la pregunta que había sido resuelta con las últimas palabras de la profesora, soltó un gruñido.

¿Por qué iba a parar al despacho de McGonagall, si por primera vez no había hecho nada?

Comenzó a caminar un tanto molesto.

Después de una gran reprimenda de parte de la profesora, los dejo ir, a los cuatro porque no tenía sentido castigarlos en esos momentos finales.

Draco que para ese entonces desfallecía de hambre, fue directo hacia el comedor a tomar desayuno, pero para sus adentros decidió que un "casi castigo" con sus peores enemigos tenía que estar presente dentro de los últimos momentos. Desde primer año que siempre los estaban castigando y el último día era un resumen de su vida Hogwarts.

El día paso rápido para todos en el colegio, pero para Malfoy paso más veloz. Recorrió la biblioteca, las mazmorras, donde tantas buenos momentos había pasado, los pasillos donde hacía sus rondas de prefecto, los jardines, el lago, bordeó el límite del bosque prohibido donde tantas citas escondidas había tenido, pero ya eran cerca de las cinco y se acercaba la hora de marchar.

Sentado en su cama mirando sus pies, lanzó un breve suspiro, luego se maldijo un par de veces por andar tan sensiblero y un par de veces más por sentir ese peso en el estomago tan extraño al pensar que estaba viviendo sus últimos minutos en Hogwarts.

Blaise entró en el dormitorio para avisarle que ya era hora de partir, que todos estaban en las puertas del castillo listos para irse, tal y como él le había ordenado.

-Bien – murmuro con la voz demasiado ronca para su gusto. Miró a Zabini en silencio unos segundos hasta que este entendió que molestaba y se marchó.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie, alargando cada segundo que le quedaba, dio unos pasos hasta el centro de la elegante habitación y echó una mirada final a todo, luego con la frente en alto caminó hasta salir de la que había sido su habitación por siete años, y fuera de su sala común.

Al llegar al Hall de entrada vio a muchos de los alumnos de séptimo llorando, entre ellos, la más escandalosa era Hermione, por supuesto, y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Hasta los insultos hacia ella los extrañaría, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo.

Los carruajes estaban esperando fuera, logró verlos a través de los cristales. Y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Tal vez tanta añoranza hacia el castillo tenía una razón…

Sabía lo que le esperaba fuera… no importaba lo que él quisiera, su destino estaba predeterminado. A penas pusiera un pie fuera de Hogwarts, el siguiente e inmediato paso… sería su iniciación.

Se convertirá en mortífago.

-Vamos – dijo Crabbe estúpidamente, mientras indicaba a todos los demás que salían.

El rubio asintió, y comenzó a avanzar, y cada paso se hacía mas largo en su interior.

Por fin, cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y la fría brisa refresco su rostro, se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, volteó hacia atrás dando una última mirada al interior del castillo. Inspiró y avanzó.

_Porque Draco Malfoy sabía lo que le esperaba ahora…_

_

* * *

_

_Hola... para variar... un nuevo one shot! Como respuesta al RETO DE EGRESADOS de el foro Dramione "Los Polos Opuestos se Atraen"  
:) el primer reto en que participo ahí ) _

_Mi version del ultimo día de clases de Draco Malfoy... obviamente él es muy frivolo e insencible, pero... siete años de vida no son nada... y por muy poco que sientas... algo te provoca dejar el lugar de estudio... dejar de ver a la gente que veias más que a tu propia familia... y a él en especial le produce cosas... por lo que se viene..._

Soy Dramionera hasta el contre... xD así que tenía que ponerle una leve mención a la chica... no podía pasar desapersibida.  
espero que les guste el fic, y se aceptan mensajillos :)  
y frutas y verduras xD.

_Besos!_

**Rominitap Moon.**


End file.
